


3 is better than 2

by Queen_Eliz



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, IM is a baby, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Minor Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Mondesafio, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, ShowKi Chang's Protection Squad, it's sad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: "Relacionamentos nunca foram fáceis. Seja qualquer a sua origem, sempre é preciso que os dois lados estejam entregues para que tudo dê certo. Ou, no caso de Changkyun, Wonho e Hyungwon era necessário que os três lados estivessem entregues.E eles estavam, afinal três é melhor do que dois. Certo?”
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 3





	3 is better than 2

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!! Como estão todos? Esta é mais uma fanfic para o Mondesafio, yay!!  
> Desta vez com um trisal que nunca na minha vida sonhei escrever sobre!
> 
> ↬ Fanfic feita para o Mondesafio, sigam e conheçam o projeto voltado para o Monsta X [@mxfanfics](https://twitter.com/mxfanfics) !!  
> ↬ Desafio bônus (trisal):  
> — Nível: Médio  
> — Palavra: Estátua  
> — Shippe: 2wonkyun (Hyungwon + Wonho + Changkyun)
> 
> ↬ De nenhuma maneira essa fanfic retrata a realidade ou tem o intuito de denegrir ou prejudicar a imagem dos artistas. É apenas um trabalho de fã para fã.

Changkyun não estava certo de quanto tempo havia gastado sentado naquele banco. Seus olhos continuavam desfocados durante todo o momento, desde quando entrou dentro do cômodo arejado da galeria de arte, até o momento em que se sentou e perdeu a noção do tempo.

Ainda era cedo, o começo da tarde não trazia visitantes na galeria, fazendo com que sua única companhia fossem às estátuas expostas naquele local. Uma parte da sua mente havia armazenado todas as informações sobre as esculturas expostas, ele sabia que se esforçasse, poderia ouvir a voz empolgada de seu melhor amigo, Kihyun, contando sobre a história e estética de cada uma das peças, como elas eram de valores inestimáveis e uma contribuição sem precedentes para arte. 

Mas naquele momento, a lembrança e voz de seu amigo estava perdida entre um mar mais profundo de memórias e pensamentos. Ele gostaria de ter sua mente presa naqueles fatos triviais e não em seus namorados. Não naquele momento. Mas sua mente não estava fornecendo um segundo de descanso sequer, quanto mais lutava para desviar seus pensamentos para qualquer outra coisa, mais pensava em Hyungwon e Hoseok.

Fechou seus olhos com um pouco mais de força, impedindo a todo custo que às lágrimas que se formavam caíssem por suas bochechas. Ao abri-los, se surpreendeu ao reparar que não estava mais sozinho no ambiente, mas ao olhar a pessoa que agora estava sentada ao seu lado, não estranhou por não ter notado ele se estabelecer ali.

Hyunwoo era uma pessoa silenciosa, não só em suas palavras mas também em suas ações. Os anos que se dedicou a dança fez com que seus longos membros se movimentarem com uma fluidez invejável, o que o tornava uma pessoa com passos delicados. Quase sempre assustando alguém por chegar nos locais tão calmo e silencioso. Seu olhar estava focado em uma das estátuas em exibição, avaliando ela como se certo interesse. Interesse esse que Changkyun tinha certeza que era apenas despertado por fazer parte do trabalho de seu marido, apesar de não ter interesse pelo mundo da arte, seu hyung sempre se mostrava atento a cada palavra que saía da boca de Kihyun, apenas pelo prazer de ouvi-lo.

Assim como Hyungwon fazia consigo.

E novamente seus pensamentos apenas lhe deram um pequeno momento de folga antes de voltar ao modelo. E, consequente, voltar ao compositor. Pensar em seus namorados sempre trouxe alegria e um sorriso bobo em seu rosto, o amor que sentia por eles sempre foi algo tão genuíno. Ele admirava a capacidade com que eles se estabeleceram em sua vida se tornando um porto seguro toda vez que suas inseguranças ameaçavam tomar conta de si.

O encontro dos três foi algo que podia ter sido planejado pelo destino. Pelo menos era o que dizia Hoseok, sempre sonhador.

Changkyun estava na metade do curso de música quando recebeu a proposta de seu amigo de infância, para que se mudasse para o apartamento dele. Ambos eram vizinhos desde que nasceram e o mais velho possuía um traço muito protetor quando se tratava do Kyun. Cuidado esse que se estendeu mesmo quando Chang ficou para trás no ensino médio e ele avançou para sua graduação em Artes.

No começo do curso, Changkyun fazia uma árdua jornada até sua faculdade, sua casa não era exatamente próxima a instituição, o que o fazia gastar um bom tempo dentro do transporte público apenas indo e voltando, aos poucos o desgastando tanto que ele mal tinha tempo e energia para executar suas tarefas. Isso elevou o instinto protetor de Kihyun ao limite quando descobriu e imediatamente obrigou que ele se mudasse para seu apartamento, já que o mesmo estava vazio devido ao seu recém casamento com Hyunwoo, e que ficava a apenas 15 minutos da faculdade.

O dia de sua mudança também foi o dia que conheceu Hoseok.

Changkyun estava carregando com dificuldade às últimas caixas da mudança, já cansado e com as pernas queimando pelo exercício, seus braços trêmulos carregavam três caixas empilhadas que o impediam de ver apropriadamente a sua frente. Ele queria dizer que conseguiu carregar tudo isso sem qualquer acidente, mas é claro que não aconteceu quando esbarrou em alguém. Graças ao seus reflexos rápidos — não seu mas da pessoa que esbarrou— às caixas não foram todas ao chão, o desconhecido aparentemente tinha muito mais força que os braços magros do Chang e conseguiu firmar sem qualquer dificuldade impedindo que sua roupas se espalhassem no corredor.

Changkyun considerava muito azar que o primeiro encontro que tivesse com seu vizinho bonito, fosse logo quando o mesmo estava totalmente desarrumado, suado e não cheirando nada bem. E ainda por cima quase caindo em cima do mesmo.

Com o passar dos dias, Changkyun sabia que era a pessoa mais azarada do mundo ao descobrir que seu vizinho namorava um homem tão bonito quanto ele, modelo ainda por cima. Num jantar para dar boas vindas a vizinhança, ele teve o prazer de deitar seus olhos sobre a figura de Hyungwon. Sua face possuía uma frieza calculada e totalmente controlada pelos anos de treinamento para às revistas e passarelas, mas que caía sempre que ele sorria. Hoseok — ou Wonho, como ele usava quando se tratava de seu trabalho musical — tinha um sorriso acolhedor e contagiante, mas o sorriso de Hyungwon parecia ser capaz de derreter calotas polares.

Com o passar dos dias, era comum encontrar os três juntos. Com Changkyun e Hoseok cursando o mesmo curso, estavam constantemente trocando ideias e composições entre si. E dificilmente Hyungwon não era visto junto deles, apesar de uma carreira diferente, ele sempre parecia estar a par de todo o processo de criação de seu namorado. 

Changkyun tinha inveja disso. Tinha uma pitada de inveja do relacionamento dos dois. No começo ele acreditava que seu ciúme era dirigido apenas ao cara que mais parecia um coelho super forte, quem não desejaria alguém tão gostoso como o mais velho? Que como bônus a toda a masculinidade ainda era um doce por dentro? E pra fechar o pacote com uma voz tão linda e melodiosa, era rídiculo o quão bem ele cantava!

Em algumas vezes, Changkyun percebeu que não lhe agradava a maneira que as pessoas sempre viravam suas cabeças quando Hyungwon passava. Como elas estendiam seus celulares na esperança de capturar uma boa foto do modelo, que mais parecia flutuar ao andar, ele que parecia ter um campo gravitacional que puxava todas às pessoas para olhar para si. Afinal, o que ele esperava, um homem com um rosto lindo, um corpo de dar inveja e com lábios que pareciam tão macios ao toque?

Na época, a percepção de que ele se sentia atraído não por uma, mas duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo o acertou com a força de uma marreta bem no peito. Duas pessoas que estavam num relacionamento de anos. Onde ele havia se metido?

Mais surreal que toda essa situação, foi de fato eles três começarem a namorar. Nenhum deles tinha muita certeza quando começaram a dirigir o carinho de dois para três. O começo foi complicado, aceitar que seu coração agora se encantava por mais uma pessoa mexe com suas convicções. Mas eles estavam aprendendo juntos.

_“Nós três juntos somos muito melhor do que apenas dois”_

A voz de Hoseok sussurrou essa frase no dia em que ele e Hyungwon oficializaram o pedido de namoro para o Chang. Eles ainda estavam com suas mentes nubladas pelo recente orgasmo, seus corpos se encontravam emaranhados na cama de uma maneira estranha, suados e ainda com respirações descompassadas. Changkyun nunca se sentiu tão amado em toda sua vida. 

É um pensamento egoísta jogar a responsabilidade a alguém para que você possa se estabilizar nos piores momentos. Mas qual seria a razão dos relacionamentos, se às pessoas não estivessem dispostas a estender a mão quando você estivesse prestes a se afogar? Eram assim que os três levavam seu relacionamento. Eles não eram perfeitos, mas faziam dar certo.

Mesmo sendo coberto e transbordando amor pelos seus namorados, ainda era difícil calar todas as inseguranças que se apossavam de seu coração. Não era como se ele pudesse apagar o fato de que Hyungwon e Hoseok estavam juntos de maneira firme a quase 5 anos quando ele foi inserido no relacionamento dos dois. E isso o tornava inseguro. E se por algum momento eles percebessem que tudo não passou de uma paixão momentânea? Se se tornarem três havia sido um erro? Apesar do carinho e cuidado que seus namorados tinham consigo, às vezes Changkyun os pegava em momentos que o fazia se questionar sobre a sua necessidade naquele namoro.

Assim como aconteceu na noite anterior. Changkyun largou suas coisas em seu apartamento e logo em seguida rumou para o apartamento vizinho, onde encontrou seus dois amores sentados no sofá envolvidos em uma manta enquanto folheavam um álbum de fotos. Dos dois.

O mais novo tinha conhecimento desse álbum, Hyungwon já havia mostrado para ele saciando sua curiosidade. Era um momento bonito de ver dos dois, tão macios envolta um do outro, mas um arrepio percorreu seu pescoço com a maneira que eles olhavam aquelas fotos. O nó em seu estômago apenas aumentou quando em meio a sussurros ouviu a voz de Hoseok:

— Nós estávamos tão felizes aqui, não é mesmo? — perguntou dando um leve beijo na têmpora de Hyungwon.

— Sim, nós estávamos. Você não sente saudade desses dias?

— Mais do que tudo meu amor. Mas agora nós temos mais alguém, não é?

— Temos, mas… — Hyungwon parou pensativo — às vezes… deixa pra lá.

— Não, não. Fale o que você pensa meu amor. — exigiu Wonho.

— Às vezes, você não gostaria que fossemos apenas nós dois de novo? — o modelo sussurrou. E o mais novo, ainda parado perto da porta prendeu sua respiração.

— Não consigo mentir para você… Sim, eu gostaria. — soltou com um suspiro.

O coração de Changkyun foi ao chão. Dar ouvidos às inseguranças criadas em sua cabeça era uma coisa, mas ouvir da boca das duas pessoas que mais amava era outra. Ele sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco, e que não possuía o direito de gritar pela dor que sentiu.

Ele não notou quando às lágrimas, que tanto forçou a ficaram presas, começaram a cair. Apenas sentiu o braço de Hyunwoo circularem seus ombros e o puxar para um abraço lateral onde o mais jovem se permitiu afundar a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço do moreno e chorar tudo que estava preso em seu peito. Seu hyung era a única pessoa que ele se sentia confortável para chorar, e no fundo sabia que fora Kihyun quem mandou o esposo até ali para tentar conversar com ele.

O choro do mais novo era doloroso de se ouvir. Doía como o inferno não se sentir suficiente, saber que seu amor não era suficiente para eles. Ele se sentia exausto, não conseguiu comer nada naquela noite, o restante de suas energias foram drenadas quando se entregou pela última vez ao calor dos corpos dos namorados, buscando por um prazer momentâneo enquanto era fodido, tentando tirar de sua mente o fato que eles sentiam falta do namoro antes. Ele nem sequer havia pregado os olhos com essa realização. De que eles sentiam falta de serem Hyungwon e Wonho. Apenas Hyungwon e Wonho. Sem ele.

— E-eu me sinto c-como uma p- — Changkyun lutou para falar entre o choro — uma pe-peça dessa maldita exposição! Co-mo se… se fosse um enfeite.

Hyunwoo apenas ficou em silêncio, fornecendo seu abraço. Quando mais Changkyun chorava, mais apertado ele segurava seu corpo trêmulo junto a si.

— Me sin-sinto como se fosse uma estátua entre eles — sua voz estava mais baixa e um pouco mais estabilizada — apenas parado no meio do namoro deles, esperando o dia que alguém vai dirigir o olhar e finalmente remover dali.

— Você não é nada disso, Chang. — a voz de Hyunwoo era como veludo, como se botasse mel sob suas feridas — Eu sempre lhe disse que seus sentimentos são importantes, que você importa. Não é bobo ou ridículo se sentir assim, se sentir só. Mas não é apenas a mim que você precisa dizer tudo isso.

— Eu sei — o mais novo levantou sua cabeça e olhou em direção ao moreno — mas eu ouvi, hyung. Eles sentem falta de antes, eles querem ser como antes de novo. Hyung, eles… el-eles

Não conseguiu terminar, suas palavras se enrolaram em sua língua na mesma velocidade que outro soluço cresceu em seu peito. Hyunwoo abrigou a bagunça que Changkyun se tornou em seus braços, beijando o topo de seus cabelos e cantando baixinho esperando acalmar o mais novo que tinha na mente um único pensamento: 

_“Nós três juntos somos muito melhor do que apenas dois”_

E eles eram.

Até não ser mais.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e deixe-me saber o que acharam, sim?  
> Até a próxima, cuidem-se!
> 
> Meu [tt](https://twitter.com/breathforMX)


End file.
